The Better Man
by xfallenxenigmax
Summary: See what happens when Matt Hardy finds out that Drew McIntyre is abusing his girlfriend Ashley, a long time family friend of Matt's. Matt Ashley oc Miz Amanda oc Drew Ashley oc
1. The Begining

-Ashley's pov-

I walked out of the hotel with my best friend Amanda walking to our rental car. Her fiancé Mike and her brother Matt walking behind us. Sighing as I got into the back of the range rover I pulled my iPod out and placed the head phones in my ears.

Amanda sat up front with Mike and Matt climbed into the back no one really said anything to me knowing all too well that I'd defend my black eye that Drew had given me the night before. The ride was weird and I had head phones in my ears so I could only imagine how they had felt.

As soon as we reached the arena I jumped out of the car and rushed inside to hair and make up.

Amanda approached me "Ash? What happened to your eye sweetie?"

I looked over at her "I um walked into a door"

Amanda rolled her eyes "They make door knobs that high? Come on what really happened to your eye?"

I sighed as I ordered the make up artist away so I could talk to my best friend privately "I upset Drew, He didn't mean it I shouldn't have moved his things. I deserved this."

Amanda rolled her eyes once more "Oh please Ash you did not" she sighed shaking her head "I have to go get ready for my match but this conversation is far from over"

I watched as Amanda walked away and the make up artist came back over to finish my make up. Then let the hair stylist work her magic with my hair as I read over the script. Being the new Diva's Champion wasn't easy especially now that I had to have an on screen romance with someone who I'd had a crush on all of my teenage life.

Just as I finished reading the script I heard a familiar voice "Hey Ashy you ready for our promo?" Matt Hardy asked as he approached the younger Diva.

I put on my best fake smile and stood up "Sure am Matty let's get this done, I have I bad head ache"

-Matt's pov-

"Okay then lets go" I smiled putting my arm out for her to link hers around.

Ashley smiled linking her arm around mine walking to where we had to be "Ready?"

I nodded smiling as the camera guy made his way back to us.

Ashley unlinked her arm from mine.

"**So Ashley how does it feel being the Diva's champion?" I asked as we walked along backstage.**

"**It feels amazing Matt, thanks so much for the help last week when Drew tried to attack me and Mandy" Ashley smiled looking right into my eyes.**

**I smiled looking deep into her eyes "It's no problem really, Drew seems to be on a rampage for some reason. Besides Mandy's my baby sister."**

**Ashley nodded "Rightt. Well how about as a thank you, we can go out tonight and have a few drinks on me?"**

**I smiled nodding "I'd like that" **

Just then the red light on the camera turned off and Ashley walked away.

I sighed deeply "If only she knew"

Mike walked up behind me "Knew what? That your crazy about her?"

I jumped slightly "Dude really don't go there. She's Drew's girl, if he found out he'd have me kicked out of the company."

Mike sighed "I think you should tell her."

-Ashley's pov-

The sooner I could get out of there the sooner I could breath again, luckly Drew wasn't scheduled to be at the arena that night or else I'd have to deal with him yelling at me for screwing something up.

I had spoken too soon though "ASHLEY?" I heard Drew's voice boast.

I turned around to see him walking over looking very angry "Yes baby?"

Drew looked at me the angry look not leaving his face "What was that? You butchered that promo, you were all over the place you need to focus on Matt not on the camera damn it I told you that last night" he raised his hand to smack me but luckly fans were walking by and he lowered his hand "Back inside NOW!"

I lowered my head "Yes Drew" I walked quietly back into the arena and right to the guys locker room not looking up at anyone as I pasted the other Diva and Superstars.

Drew followed behind me and shut the door and started yelling at me but I tuned him out like I always tried to do. So when he asked me a question and I didn't answer he slapped me.

I jumped grabbing the side of my face holding back tears.

Drew glared at me "Listen to me next time and that wont happen!" he stormed out of the locker room.

I slid down the metal lockers and put my head against one hand holding my cheek with the other crying.

But what I didn't expect was Matt to walk back from the shower area "What in the hell was that?" He asked as he knelt down in front of me.


	2. The Threat

-Matt's pov-

I stood in front of Ashley waiting for answers knowing she'd just lie.

Ashley looked up at me with a tear's streaming down her face "I messed up the promo, and Drew was just telling me…"

I sighed putting up a hand "Stop, don't lie to me Ashley"

Ashley shook her head "Matt it was nothing honest Drew just lost his temper he didn't mean it" She stood up and pushed her way past me walking out of the room.

I closed my eyes and smacked the locker "Damn it! That jackass is gonna pay" I spoke a little too loud but didn't really care at that moment.

Mike walked into the locker room "Dude what's the yelling all about? And why was Ashley crying when I just saw her?"

I opened my eyes turning around "He hit her again Mike and I was in here when he did it, but he doesn't know that I know."

Mike sighed shaking his head "Damn"

-Ashley's pov-

I ran out of the arena. I sat down on the bench and just cried.

Amanda approached me "Ash sweetie? Everything okay?" she sat down next to me and put her arm around me when she saw I was crying.

I burrowed my head against Amanda's neck, she knew about Drew and what he did to me but she also knew that I'd never forgive her if she told anyone else "Matt heard him yell at me"

Amanda sighed shaking her head wrapping her other arm around me in a tight hug "You know Matt's not going to let him get away with yelling at you"

"Please stop him from saying anything Amanda, it will just make thing worse" I pleaded with her trying to stop crying.

Amanda sighed softly "I'll try"

-Amanda's pov-

'I'll try' Where the last two words I said to my best friend three weeks ago, when I told her I'd make sure that my brother wouldn't confront Drew McIntyre about abusing her. The last thing I said to my best friend, that I wished I hadn't said. I was worried sick about her no one on the smackdown roster had heard or seen Ashley in three weeks. All anyone knew is that Vince said she had been in an accident and that Drew took her to Scotland to recover.

I tried calling her phone everyday two and three times a day only to get the recording of Ashley "Sorry I can't answer my phone right now, I'll return the call later, Ta Ta"

Mike walked over and draped an arm around me "Still no pick up?"

I looked up at him tears treating to fall from my eyes "What did he do to her Mike"

Mike sighed "She's alright baby, maybe she's just really busy"

Just as Mike finished that statement Drew walked into the diner, Mike, Matt and I were having dinner at. I got up and stormed over to him "Where is Ashley? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

Drew rolled his eyes "She's back at the hotel resting. She's isn't well enough to make her come back" he picked walked over to a table and sat down.

I looked back at Matt and Mike then left the diner. There was one hotel and only 15 or so rooms being used I'd beat down every door just to find her if I had to.

-Ashley's pov-

I woke up to someone beating on the door "Hang on Drew sorry I dosed off"

Amanda sighed "It's me Ashy not Drew"

I opened the door quicker and pulled Amanda into the room.

Amanda wrapped her arms tightly around me hugging me "I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed.

"Ow, ow , ow Manda let gooo that hurts" I flinched in pain.

Amanda let go "Sorry hunny, What did he do to you?"

I limped over to the bed sitting down and proceeded to tell Amanda every that had happened.

Amanda covered her mouth as she listened to what I said.

"I tried to leave him Manda, he did this to me because I tried to leave" I said after I was done telling her everything.

Amanda had tears in her eyes as she looked at me "I'm so sorry sweetie. What can I do?"

I sighed "Take me out of here, take me back home. I told Vince I needed more time."

Matt and Mike made their way to the hotel and found my room and walked in just as I finished that.

Matt looked at me in sheer shock of the burises and I looked away instantly.

Amanda shook her head "I wont leave you alone Ash I'll ask for time off too"

I started to protest but Matt beat her to it "I have to take time off for an 'injury' I'll look after Ashy, you stay here with Mike and keep an eye on Drew"

I looked at Matt nodding a little "Manda you can't ask for time off your getting ready to go to Extreme Rules, and get the Title back into good hands. Matty can look after me if I need it"

Mike stayed pretty quiet as he often did when ever he saw me the way Drew would leave me I never knew why until that night.

Matt got out to pump gas and Amanda went inside to pump gas. The plan was for me to ride with them to the next town while Matt shot his last promo for a few weeks then Matt and I would fly back home.

Mike sudden got out of the front and opened the back down and slid into where Amanda had been sitting "Ashes you have to report Drew, you can't keep letting him do this to you. He's gonna take things too far and We're gonna loose you"

I started to speak but was silenced by Mikes hand on my mouth.

"Hush I'm not done. I know what your going through Ashes, when I was younger my father beat my mother and me. When I got old enough to defend me and my Ma it got worse. And one day while I was away training, my Ma accidently dropped a plate when the dogs ran inside and it woke my father. He beat her to death Ash, and I wasn't there to protect her" Mike got quiet again.

I looked at him "Oh Mikey I'm so so sorry, but it's not like that with Drew"

Mike gave me one of the meanest looks I'd ever seen Mike give anyone, if looks could kill I'd be dead "Bullshit Ashley, My mom used to say the same thing. If you don't do something about this soon I will. I won't loose anyone else to abuse"

Just as I started to protest he got back out of the back and returned to his seat in the driver's seat and Amanda got back into car "Everything okay?" she asked.

I just nodded and laid my head back down, _Oh no what if Mike tells, Drews really gonna go off if he finds out that they all know_


	3. A Hardy Confession

_**-Amanda's pov-**_

I sat with Ashley while my brother filmed his promo, I hadn't left her side for two days. I didn't want Drew anywhere near her.

Mike walked into the locker room "Matt's done, He said he want's to hit the road while Drew's match is going on so he can't start anything"

I nodded looking at Ashley "Come on sweetie"

Ashley stood up and I walked her out to the rental car where Matt was waiting for her.

I looked at Ashley "Call me every day please"

Ashley nodded smiling "I will Manda."

I looked at my brother "Take good care of her please and bring her back to me better" I was truly worried about my best friend I had never seen her in this much pain.

Mike wrapped his arms around my waist as Ashley got into the car.

Matt nodded "Mandy quit worrying, She'll be safe with me and I'll take care of her"

_**-Ashley's pov-**_

I literally slept the entire ride to the airport, the entire plane ride and the whole way to Matt's house. I was worn out and very weak. I can only assume that Matt carried me everywhere or maybe I got up and walked myself and just didn't remember. But I did know the smell of the eldest Hardy's house "M…Matt?" I called out.

Matt walked into the guest room "Welcome back to earth sleepy head, do you feel any better?"

I nodded a little "Yeahh, but I'm really hungry"

Matt smiled as he looked at me "Good, I just finished dinner, come down whenever your ready to eat" he left the room.

I sat up and stretched a little I was still in pain but it wasn't as bad as before. I looked down at myself and realized I had on different clothes had Matt changed me? I wasn't sure if I wanted the answer to that question.

I got up out of the bed and checked my reflection in the mirror then walked down stairs.

Matt smiled looking up at me and as if he had heard my thoughts a few minutes ago "I didn't change you. I asked Beth to come over and do that."

I laughed as I sat down at the table to eat "Oh okay I was a little worried, that would be very embarrassing."

Matt laughed "yeah try carrying around a beautiful young girl on and off a plane because she's asleep and wont wake up for anything"

I blushed as I started to eat "Sorry about that, I was really exhausted."

"It's fine I just got a lot of looks, and the airport doctors had to check you out before they'd let me leave with you" He spoke as he too started to eat.

It was no secret that Matt and I had feeling for each other but we never actually admitted them to each other. Mike told Amanda how Matt felt about me, and Amanda told Mike how I felt about Matt. And Amanda tells me everything, just like Mike tells Matt everything.

We ate in silence for pretty much the whole meal until I was finished "It was really good Matty thank you."

Matt looked over at me smiling that smile that drove me absolutely crazy "Your very welcome Ashes. Why don't go watch tv and relax."

I was going to protest but my lower back started to hurt as I stood up to clear the table "Okay but only if you come out when your done and watch a movie with me."

Matt smiled "Alright fine" he got up and cleared the table.

I walked out of the dinning room into the living room. I sat down carefully as I pushed the power button on the tv remote and flicked through channels waiting for Matt.

_**-Matt's pov-**_

I watched Ashley walk out of the room then got up clearing the table. I took everything to the kitchen and called Mike.

Mike answered his phone on the second ring "Sup Matt?"

"How's thing's going?" I asked.

Mike sighed "Drew's lost it dude, He want's to know where she's at. How's Ash doing?"

"She's finally awake after three days, I don't think she knows how long she slept yet. Just keep him away as long as you can Mike. How's Manda? She ready for tomorrow?"

Mike spoke again "I'm trying Matt, I don't know how much longer he's going to believe that Mandiee doesn't know anything. Oh she's more then ready to kick Alicia's ass."

I nodded "I know, I'll figure something out. That's good, tell her I said good luck. And have her call Ashy tomorrow before the match. She should be up to talk then"

"Will do Matt. And Matt tell Ash how you feel for once." Mike said.

I ignored the last part "Alright well I better get back, Ashy is waiting on me she'll come in here if I'm not quick. Talk to you later Man."

"See ya" Mike hung up.

I hung up my phone and finished clearing the table. Then went out to the living room "So what are we watching?"

_**-Ashley's pov-**_

I looked over at the door way as Matt walked into the living room and made his way over to the sofa next to me. Out of old habit I cuddled up to Matt lifting his arm up moving under his arm laying my head against his chest.

Matt smiled putting his arm around me almost protectively.

I looked at the tv "Well I can't find any good movies on tv."

Matt chuckled "Gimmie that remote"

I handed him the remote.

Matt took the remote and put it on demand "What do you want to watch? Horror, Comedy, Romance, Country/Western?"

I thought for a few minutes "How about a romantic comedy? Is Mr. Deed's on there? I love Adam Sandler movies."

I watched as Matt's eyes raced across the screen reading the titles of the movies, I loved the color of Matt's eyes, they were chocolate brown, not the same brown as mine or anyone else's that I knew for that matter.

Matt had obviously found the movie cause he looked at me and smiled "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I blushed and looked away to the tv screen "Sorry I was just thinking about how pretty your eyes are" no sooner that I finished the sentence I couldn't believe I had just said that, _Smooth Ashley way to play it off._

Matt laughed a little "Well thanks"

I kept my eyes locked on the tv screen not really paying attention to the movie, I had too many thoughts running through my mind now.

**-Matt's pov-**

_She thinks I have pretty eyes, what in the hell did that mean?_ I wondered as I tried to watch the movie. I often found my attention upon Ashley thought and couldn't help it. _Maybe Mike was right I should tell her how I feel._

Ashley had caught me staring at her but didn't seem to mind she just smiled at me and looked back to the tv watching the movie.

I took a deep breath and paused the movie "Ashes can we talk?"

Ashley looked back at me again the smile still on her face "Umm…sure"

I could tell she thought I was going to ask her about Drew "Well I talked to Mike ealier, and he said I need to tell you this. Uhh I don't know how to put this any other way but…"

Ashley put her finger on my lips "If it's about Drew I really don't want to know right now Matty"

I shook my head "Its not" I mumbled against her fingers.

Ashley moved her hand "Okay sorry, please continue then"

I took another deep breath "Well like I was saying I don't know any other way to say this other then just being straight forward. You should know that I have feelings for you, and not the Hey you're my kid sisters best friend, so your okay by me feelings more like the I'm in love with you kinda feelings."


	4. A Small Kiss

-Ashley pov-

For a while I just stared at Matt I couldn't believe what he was saying "umm thanks" was the only thing I could manage to squeak out. _Shit instantly I knew I said the wrong thing, dang it Ashley why would you say that._

Matt just blinked as he looked away from me "Not exactly what I was hoping to hear" he mumbled as he got up to leave the room.

I watched him _Stop him Ashley you idiot tell him how you feel _I screamed inside my head.

Matt just left the living room going up the stairs.

I sighed "Smooth move genius" I looked around and saw Matt's cell phone and picked it up not know where mine was. As soon as I touched the screen it lit up with a picture of Matt and I back when I won my first match with the WWE "We look so happy" I whispered. I sighed and pulled up his contacts and found Amanda's number and pushed dial putting the phone up to my ear.

Amanda answered "Matty what are calling this late for?"

I hadn't realized how late it was "It's me Manda, sorry I didn't pay attention to the time I'll call back tomorrow"

Amanda must have been able to sense something was wrong cause I heard her getting out of her bed "No sweetie what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath "Matt confessed how he felt about me Manda, and like an idiot alls I could say was umm thanks, Manda he must hate me now I don't know what to do"

Amanda sighed still obviously tired "This is what your going to do. Your going to hang up with me, your going to go find Matt and your going to tell him how you feel. And don't hold back Ashy. Matt's good for you…"

I cut her off "But Drew, Manda he won't let me leave him"

Amanda grunted into the phone "Let us deal with Drew you stay there with Matt and talk and recuperate. Matt will take care of you Ash the way you need to be taken care of."

I sighed deeply "Alright Manda just be careful around Drew, he doesn't like being made out to be the bad guy buy a girl"

Amanda replied "Mike, John and I are handling Drew"

I nodded "Alright Manda, I'll go talk to Matt then"

Amanda replied "Love you Ashy"

I nodded "Love you too Manda, tell Mikey hi and I love him too and sorry again for waking you up" I hung up then put the phone down where I found it.

-Matt's pov-

I went into my room and laid down on the bed Ashley's words running through my mind _Umm Thanks _wasn't exactly what I was expecting her to say "What are you doing Hardy that's Drew's girl"

"I don't have to be" Ashley spoke softly.

I turned around sitting up on my bed looking at her.

Ashley looked at me but didn't come into my room "Sorry I should've knocked." she looked down.

I shook my head "Its alright Ashes come in."

-Ashley's pov-

I breathed in deeply slowly letting it out as I made my way over to Matt's bed and sat down on the edge of his bed "Matt, I…I feel the same way that you do Matt. I have since I was 14"

Matt just looked at me for a while "Wow" he finally said.

I wasn't sure what these confessions meant or what to do next but apparently Matt knew. Just as I started to get up Matt put his hand on my shoulder sitting me back down. Then placed a hand under my chin lifting my head…and kissed me.

I couldn't help myself after that I pushed myself closer to Matt and deepened the kiss. Before I knew it my hands slid up around his neck and my hands tangled in his hair.

Matt pulled me onto his lap wrapping one arm around my waist holding me tightly against his waist.

~hours later~

I smiled waking up to Matt's arm wrapped around me lovingly. I glanced up at him to see if he was awake but he wasn't. I rubbed my forehead not remembering much from last night after our kiss. But soon realized that I had on less clothing then I remembered.

I carefully lifted Matt's arm from over me and got up to get my clothes. I quickly put them on and ran into the guest room in search of my phone.

-Amanda's pov-

I was just coming out of the shower when I heard my phone ringing it was playing 'Girl by Destiny's Child' which was Ashley's ring tone so I quickly grabbed it and answered it "Morning sunshine, did you talk to Matt?"

Ashley was breathing heavy like she was running or had just been running "Amanda I think we slept together"

I gasped and nearly dropped my phone "YOU WHAT? Wait what do you mean you think?" I spoke almost yelling.

Mike woke up and looked at me "What's wrong Mandiee?"

I shushed him waiting for answers from Ashley.

Ashley sighed into the phone "I can't remember Manda, I told him how I felt and he kissed me and I got so into the kiss I don't remember anything after that. But I woke up in his bed naked."

I sat down in fear of fainting "Oh wow…um where's Matt?"

"He's still asleep I think I don't know I ran out of the room" Ashley answered.

I rolled my eyes "He's good for you Ash, get your butt back in there with him and be happy"

Ashley of course protested "If Drew finds out he'll hurt Matty Manda I don't want him to hurt him"

I looked at Mike suddenly worried that Ashley was right "He won't find out Ash, Mike and John and I will make sure he doesn't. Just go get back in bed with Matt so he doesn't wake up and find you gone and think you regretted it"

Ashley spoke "Okay Manda. Love you" She hung up.

I hung up my phone after saying love you too although she had already hung up.

Mike raised his eye brow looking at me "Back in bed? What in the hell happened?"

I looked at Mike "They slept together, or at least Ash is pretty sure they did. She blacked out after the kiss"

Mikes eyes got as wide "Wow…Uh should I call Matt to find out?"

I shook my head "No I told Ash to go back in there"

-Matt's pov-

I woke up just as Ashley was climbing back into bed "mmm morning beautiful" I smiled pulling her back against me.

Ashley smiled cuddling into my arms "Mornin Matty. I didn't mean to wake you"

I smiled "It's alright" I placed a small kiss on the top of her head then kissed her lips softly "Tell me something Ashes, and I want you to be honest"

Ashley looked up at me and nodded "I'll try Matty"

I took a deep breath looking at her "Do you regret telling me how you felt, and what happened last night?"

Ashley bit her lip almost instantly when I spoke of last night "Well no I don't regret telling you how I feel Matty but umm I sort of don't remember anything after that heated kiss"

I looked at her raising my eyebrow "So you don't remember us sleeping together?"

Ashley shook her head looking down.

-Ashley's pov-

I couldn't look at Matt I thought he was going to get mad at me "No I…the kiss was so blissful that it over took me. I don't remember anything after that. I must have thought drifted off like I do when…when he…"

Matt placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head "Shh it's okay Ashes" he kissed me again then pulled away just looking at me.

I looked at Matt just getting mesmerized by his chocolate brown eyes and suddenly the happenings of last night came flooding back into my mind like a movie playing in my head.

I must have done something without knowing because the next thing I knew Matt was waving his hand in my face "Ashes? You okay in there?"

I smiled nodding "I remember now"

Matt smiled "Good"

I nodded and sat up kissing his lips softly "I love you Matty"


	5. Two Secrets

-Ashley's pov-

It had been two weeks since I last saw Drew and I frankly never wanted to see him again. But Matt and I got the call from Vince that our healing time was up. So there we where sitting on the plan headed to Texas to catch up with the Smackdown roster.

I gripped Matt's hand tightly as we landed and started to unload from the plane.

Matt kept his hand in mine "Its gonna be okay Ashes, I promise."

I smiled faintly Matt had been so good to me the past two weeks and I was falling completely head over heals in love with him and I told him that as well.

Amanda and Mike greeted us at the gate.

I smiled seeing my best friend and ran to her and hugged her.

Matt and Mike just kinda looked at each other and wandered out of the airport talking but I couldn't hear them.

Amanda held onto me smiling as we walked "How are you feeling?"

I smiled "A lot better but scared."

-Matt's pov-

I could tell something was up when Mike gave me a weird look so I walked ahead of the girls with him "Whats up Mike?"

Mike took a deep breath "We don't know how but Drew knows that Ash was with you."

I stopped briefly but didn't want to worry Ashley "Um okay so whats that mean?"

Mike sighed "He want's your head on a silver platter, and rumor has it that Alica and Punk are going to try to kidnap Ashley for Drew"

"Fuck" I mumble as we got to the car "Ashley isn't leaving my side" I spoke a little louder then I ment.

Ashley and Amanda both looked at me.

Ashley let go of Amanda and walked over to me "Matty what's going on?" she looked up at me scared. All I wanted to do was protect her and take her back home to Cameron.

I pulled my best nothings wrong face "Nothin, I just don't want you away from me longer then necessary"

Ashley must have believed my lie because she just smiled and nodded "Okay Matty"

I sighed in relief as I got in the car with Mike and the girls.

-Ashley's pov-

Mike parked in the lot of the arena. Him, Matt and Amanda got out but I stayed in the car a little longer. I took my ipod out of my bag and scrolled through until I found 'Poker Face by Lady Gaga' I put one head phone in my ear and turned the volume all the way up and got out of the car.

Matt walked over to me taking my hand in his "Come on Ashes, we're in this together"

I smiled genuinely up at Matt because I felt safe as long as Matt was around.

Mike walked to Amanda and they walked hand in hand behind Matt and I.

Soon I saw John and Melina step out of their car and fall into line in front of Matt and I. I looked up at Matt "I feel like the president or something" I whispered to him as we walked.

Matt looked down at me and smiled that smile I loved "Well I wanted you to feel safe"

I couldn't help but smile back "Well I do, Thank you Matty"

Matt nodded as we all entered the arena.

Of course the first person that I saw was Drew. I whimpered quietly and clung closer to Matt.

Who in turn let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder tightly "Its okay" he whispered.

John and Mike walked over stopping Drew from coming over to Matt and I. Then Melina and Amanda pried me away from Matt and took me back to the Diva's locker room.

The last thing I saw before going into the room was Drew taking a swing at Matt and I screamed.

Melina covered my mouth so that it wouldn't bring attention to the guys.

I wiggled free and tried to run out of the locker room.

But Amanda stopped me "Ashy no, Matt told us to keep you in here until he or Mike came to get us"

I gave up trying to get out and just walked over to a chair and sat in it not talking to anyone.

-Matt's pov-

I hated to let her go but I knew that Amanda and Melina would keep her safe, plus I had a few other people up my sleeve keeping her safe but no one but Ashley and I knew who else was actually there tonight.

I dodged Drew's first swing "Woahh there McIntyre you really don't want to do that"

Drew growled "Oh yes I do Hardy, you've had MY girl locked away for two weeks you didn't even let her call me! And god only knows what YOU did to her!" he yelled.

I glanced around seeing that he had caught the attention of most of the roster now "Well since you wanna go there Drew, what about what you did you Ashley? Huh?"

Drew roared "That's none of your god damn business Hardy!"

I glared at Drew "It became my business two months ago when I heard you put your hands on her in that locker room. It became my business the day she came to me asking for a way out! It became my business when you put her in ACCOMA for three weeks and had Vince cover your ass! Except Vince didn't know what really had happened to Ashley. But you can bet your ass he does NOW"

Drew just growled and stormed off. I closed my eyes to keep myself from going after him, now wasn't the time or place for that "Mike go get me Ashley please"

"Alright Matt" Mike left to go get Ashley.

-Ashley pov-

I rocked myself in the chair just waiting for the knock on the door praying that Matt was okay that Drew wouldn't hurt him.

I jumped up when I heard the knock and Mike's voice "Mandiee, Matt want's Ash." I ran over to the door flinging it open.

"Where is Matty? Is he okay? Did Drew hurt him?" I asked very quickly.

Mike put his arm around me "Calm down Matt's fine, Drew didn't touch him. Come on" he lead me down the hall to Matt.

As soon as I saw Matt's figured slumped against the wall I ran from Mike's side straight to Matt's "Matty?"

Matt turned around and wrapped both of his arms around me hugging me tightly

"Easy Matty whats wrong?" I could feel him shaking as he held me.

Matt held onto me lossen his grip "It took everything in me to keep from bashing his head into the concrete wall behind him Ash"

I wrapped my arms around Matt holding him "I'm sorry Matty"

Matt glared at me which kind of scared me "Don't apologize you did nothing wrong"

I nodded "Okay Matty"

Matt kissed the top of my head gently and looked around to make sure no one was around "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged a little knowing exactly what he was talking about "The morning sickness hasn't completely stopped but Manda think's its just my nerves"


	6. Pain

-Matt's pov-

So Drew got a slap on the wrists like I figured he would he got a 90 day suspension and he had to go to anger management classes. But he had been gone for a month already and everything seemed to be falling into place.

I was sitting in my locker room talking to my good friend Hunter "Yeah well Ashley said she's starting to show and that means that my sisters going to start questioning things."

Hunter chuckled "Well that's only natural, I can't believe you guys haven't told her yet"

I laughed "If we tell my sister, the whole roster will know before we finish telling her. Ashley wants to wait. As it is, You, Steph and I are the only ones that know. Thanks again for getting Steph to give her a interview's slot until she's ready to leave"

Hunter nodded "Stephanie knows what its like to not be around, it was not a problem at all Matt"

I nodded a little as Melina busted into the room "Matt its Ashley come quick!"

Melina turned and ran back out of the room.

Both Hunter and I stood up going of the locker room running after Melina.

I stopped dead in my tracks seeing Ashley laying on the ground and a few of the guys holding Drew back. I ran over to her and carefully lifted her head "Ashley baby talk to me"

Ashley didn't respond.

Amanda put her hand on my shoulder "Medics here Matt watch out."

I didn't move and Amanda's voice was the last thing I remember hearing telling me to move.

-Amanda's pov-

I had never seen my brother the way he was right now, I watched as my oldest brother tore through the guys that were holding Drew.

Matt grabbed a hold of Drew by his head "You better fucking pray that NOTHING happens to her or our child or you will die McIntyre"

I gasped looking from Matt to my best friend who was being taken care of by the medics then back to my brother.

Matt was steady punching Drew then slammed him onto the ground.

I jumped at my brother's rage "Hunter stop him! Please if you don't Matt will kill him." I had no idea if Mike was there but Hunter was the only one big enough to be able to pull Matt off of Drew.

Hunter was already on it though before I finished pleading. He stood over the two of them and picked Matt up by his shirt and held Drew down with his foot on his chest "Matt breath dude" He said looking at my brother.

Matt closed his eyes "Ashley?"

I watched as the wheeled her out to the ambulance "She's going to the hospital Matt, she's going to be fine, go with her."

Matt glared down at Drew then pulled out Hunter's grip and ran out to the ambulance.

That's when I finally lost it, I fell to my knees crying worried about my best friend. Mike knelt down and pulled me into his arms and I cried into his shoulder.

"Alright everyone get to work, we still have a show to do in a few hours" Hunter bolted at everyone else "Yes officers, he's the one that attacked her, His name is Drew Galloway" he said as he talked to the offices.

After what seemed like forever I got a text from Matt at the hospital with Ashley 'Shes Awake' that was all the text said. I wanted badly to text him back and ask about the baby but I feared for the worst so I stuck my phone into my pocket and went out to start my match.

-Matt's pov-

After text'ing my sister I slid my phone into my pocket and held Ashley's hand as we both waited for news on the baby.

I sighed "Why is this taking so damn long"

Ashley looked at me "Everything's going to be okay Matty I just know it is" I couldn't tell if she was trying to convince me ore her self by the tone in her voice.

I looked at her and nodded "It better be or he's gonna die"

Ashley tightened her grip on my hand "Matty don't talk like that, you can't kill him you'd go to jail and who would help me raise our baby"

I kept looking at her the look in her eyes was pleading for me to stop talking about Drew "Sorry Ashes"

Ashley smiled softly "It's okay Matty"

-Ashley's pov-

I faked my best smile to try and assure Matt that everything was going to be fine. But inside I was dying everything felt wrong inside of me I think that I already knew what the doctors where going to say but I was trying hard not to believe it.

I looked away from Matt when a doctor walked into the room "What's the new's doc?" I asked so quiet I wasn't even sure that she had heard me.

The doctor looked over the charts then looked at Matt and I.

-Amanda's pov-

I wasn't at all prepared for my match with Alicia until I found out from Layla that Alicia was Drew's new toy and that she had let Drew into the arena tonight knowing what he had planned for Ashley.

Mike tried talking me out of doing the match when I told him what I had found out but I refused.

I stood behind the curtain holding my title on my shoulder as soon as I heard "Cherry Pie by Warrant' hitting the speakers I made my way out from behind the curtain and made my way to the ring.

Alicia was already in the ring waiting for me.

I handed my title to the ref and started the match.

About twenty minutes later I stood over a bloody Alicia Fox and then got out of the ring taking my belt back from the ref and went into the back. As a trainer ran past me to go check on Alicia.

Now I had to go see Ashley. I went back to the locker room changed and washed up.

I walked to the car after telling Mike where I was going. I drove to the hospital once there I got out of the car and went inside to find my best friend.


	7. Faith

-Matt's pov-

Three months had gone by quickly Ashley was showing a lot more so she took her leave time from the WWE, well she was still there, but only with me because she didn't want to be alone. Drew was in prison where he belonged. And my baby sister was going to be marrying Mike Mizanin in two days. As for me well Vince finally opened his eyes and gave me a shot at the world title with the persuasion of Hunter and Stephanie of course. Being world heavyweight champion was the third best thing to ever happen to me, Ashley and the baby clearly being the first two.

I looked over at Ashley who had her head buried in a baby book with her head phones for her ipod in her ears. I couldn't help but smile at my beautiful wife. Oh right I forgot to mention that Ashley and I had went to Vegas the week after the scare with the baby and eloped, Amanda and Mike were there though.

Ashley smiled looking up at me "What are you looking at me like that for?"

I chuckled "I was just thinking about how pretty your eyes are"

Ashley tried hiding her red face with the book.

I leaned over pushing the book down "Stop that, your beautiful don't cover your face, you know I like to tease you about that babe"

Ashley smiled putting her book down to kiss me "Is it time for you match?" she asked looking at me.

I nodded "Yeah I got five minutes"

-Ashley's pov-

I sighed softly "Alright, you come back to us in one piece Kay"

Matt smiled that smile I loved "I always do babe" he kissed my cheek and left the locker room.

I watched him and turned on the small TV to watch Matt's match. The day he went back to work after our scare is the day I finally knew how all of the girlfriend and wives of the other men on the roster felt. All I knew is that the lives that we chose as wrestlers was very dangerous, yes I knew that before but this was different. I wasn't the one going out there putting my life my body on the line anymore. Matt was, My Matty, I worried about him every time he kissed my cheek before his matches.

But this one was different this one was a extreme rules match with Adam Copeland, both of them were the best at these types of matches but an extreme rules match was also one of the most dangerous matches there was. And I was alone in the locker room cause Vince drafted Amanda and Mike to raw I had no one I really talked to. I just stared at the screen rubbing my stomach gently "Everything's going to be okay sweetie"

"Hey Miss Ashley how's it going" Rey asked as he walked into the locker room.

I didn't even glance away from the TV.

"Is that Matt's match?" Rey asked.

I nodded a little "Yeah" I still hadn't taken my eyes off of the TV "get up Matty please get up" I whisper.

Rey placed his hand on my shoulder "Matt's got this Miss Ashley, don't you worry"

I looked up at Rey "How does Angie do this Rey? I go crazy every time he walks out of this locker room for a match."

Rey sat down next to me "Well she prays Miss Ashley, our family's a praying family. Would you like me to pray for Matt?"

I nodded a little looking back the TV seeing Adam hitting on Matt then shot my eyes back to Rey "Please" I almost begged.

Rey took my hands in his and bowed his head closing his eyes "Father we come before you tonight for your protection over one of your children. I ask that you put a headge of protection over Matt and keep him safe from harm and bring him back to Miss Ashley and their little one in one piece. Amen"

I closed my eyes listening to Rey "Amen" said softly as I opened my eyes then hugged Rey "Thank you so much Rey"

Rey smiled nodding "And look at that Your Matt retained his titled, I'll out so you two can be alone" he winked at me and left.

I stood up waiting to congratulate Matt as soon as he walked into the room. But soon seconds turned into minutes and Matt still wasn't back in the locker room yet.

I started to worry but I couldn't leave the locker room that was the agreement with Vince if I wanted to be there then I had to stay in Matt's personal locker room. I paced the floor waiting.

Matt walked into the room slowly "What's wrong beautiful?" he spoke looking at me.

I jumped at the sound of his voice "MATTY!" I rushed over wrapping my arms around his neck kissing his lips deeply.

Matt kissed me back then pulled away "Wow Ash what was that?"

I shrugged a little letting go "I wanted to congratulate you"

Matt smiled "Well thank you babe"

I smiled "Welcome, can we go now?"

Matt nodded "Of course"

A few hours later I was in a bridal shop with my best friend Amanda trying on the dress one last time "AMANDA I gained like a million pounds it doesn't fit me anymore. Just let me sit in the crowd and watch"

Amanda glared at me "NO"

I sighed "Amanda I'm fat I don't want to be in this dress"

"We'll get it tailored damn it your going to be in my wedding!" Amanda exclaimed.

I groaned "FINE!" I went back into the room

After we were done and the dress was fitting correctly Amanda took me home.

I went inside and flopped down on the sofa "MATTY WHERE ARE YOUUUU I WANT A KISS" I yelled.

Matt poked his head into the living room "I'm kinda busy come over and gimmie a kiss babe"

I groaned and got up going over to him and pecked his lips "There"

Matt fake pouted "What kinda kiss was that baby?"

I smiled not being able to resist his cute pout and kissed his lips deeply. "There"

Matt smiled brightly "That's much better, now go relax I'll be back shortly."

I sighed and went back to my seat and laid down falling asleep on the sofa.

-Matt's pov-

I watched my brother work his magic on the baby's nursery.

Jeff painted the nursery how ever he wanted. I knew Ashley loved his work and had mentioned asking him to come paint it but I had beat her too it as a surprise for her.

Jeff turned and looked at me "All done bro, now can I pleaseeee go see my beautiful sister-in-law? I haven't seen her in ages and your depriving me of much needed brother-in-law, sister-in-law time!"

I laughed at Jeff he and Ashley were close they always had been close ever since Jeff took her to her senior prom when her date had balled on her.

-Ashley pov-

I was awoken by a light hand shaking my shoulder.

"Sassy wake up" Jeff spoke softly.

I smiled opening my eyes "Jeffyyy" I sat up wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him "How's my favorite brother-in-law?"


End file.
